<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flesh by xSuzerain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311949">Flesh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain'>xSuzerain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fante/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Idk I just wanted them to fuck to be honest, Lime, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Ha partecipato alla "Corsa delle 24 ore, VI edizione" indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta]</p><p>  <i>Non è sorpreso della violenza con cui lo spinge al muro, né dell'irruenza con cui gli stringe i polsi.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Tiberius Caesar/Mordred Pendragon (Prototype)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Desclaimer:</b> I personaggi di Fate/Grand Order (フェイト/グランドオーダー) non mi appartengono, essendo essi sotto il copyright della TYPE MOON, in collaborazione con la DELiGHTWORKS ed i loro design sotto quelli dei rispettivi illustratori.<br/>Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro, e le situazioni narratevi sono di mia proprietà, così come l'icon utilizzata nelle note autore.<br/><b>Note dell'autrice:</b> Avevo dimenticato di postare, ovviamente, anche questa e trovo inaccettabile il fatto che mi sia dimenticata di diffondere al mondo il credo della LuciMor, di cui sono: creatrice e ceo.<br/>Potrete starvi chiedendo da dove venga fuori questa coppia, e la risposta è: dalla mia testa. Semplicemente, ho pensato, mentre leggevo il Prototype, che Lucius e Mordred (benché di quest'ultimo sappiamo assai poco, ancora) abbiano una chimica e delle dinamiche decisamente troppo interessanti, per non essere trattate. Mi sono trovata a ricamarci su e... beh, diciamo che avrei tanto da dire su di loro, ma purtroppo la pigrizia si fa sentire, coff.<br/>Per ora mi limito a lasciare qui questo scritto e bon, se ci saranno altre occasioni allora ben venga &gt;:3c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Non è sorpreso della violenza con cui lo spinge al muro, né dell'irruenza con cui gli stringe i polsi. Sorride addirittura compiaciuto – è così facile manipolarlo. Ma Lucius non se ne stancava mai, fosse anche soltanto per bearsi dello sguardo che gli rivolge, delle iridi verdi di lui divorate dall'insalubre desiderio di metterlo a tacere. <br/>
Ed il suo sorriso si fa allora ghigno, ed inclina il capo in quello ch'è invito e sfida; e Mordred lo coglie nell'immediato, ed affonda i denti nella sua pelle, ancora ed ancora. E' così chiaro che voglia fargli <em>male</em>. <br/>
Ed è altrettanto chiaro, dal modo in cui lui si premura gemere – con voce roca, <em>rotta</em> – che vada bene così. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>